Doctor Who Amy Times Two
by RunawayTelephones
Summary: Set during the mini-episode of Doctor Who  6.0 . There are two Amy Ponds in the room, and another uninvited guest joins the party. What to do with Amy times two?


Set during the mini-episode of Doctor Who from season 6- Time.

Amy Pond has just stepped into the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor, Rory, and the original Amy Pond confused. Always quick to get used to a strange situation, the Doctor assesses their position. "Ok, when does this Amy step inside the box? We need to maintain a timeline."

"Ah, as soon as she slapped Rory." The second Amy responds. Rory puts on an indignant face, but the Doctor acts as if this is completely normal.

"Ok." He says.

"Heh! No. Why do I get slapped?" Rory asks.

"Because we have to stick to the established chain of events. One mistake and the whole timeline could collapse and then we'd end up with two Amy Ponds forever, and then what would you do?" the Doctor explains. Rory contemplates this for a moment and turns to the original Amy with a look saying "well…"

"Oh!" Amy gives off a high pitched noise and slaps her husband. But it is the Doctor that says the word that Rory's face had alluded to.

"Well…" he starts, obviously following a tangent in his mind.

"Do I have to slap you too, Doctor?" the original Amy says.

"She will," the second Amy agrees. Then, realizing that she has just agreed with herself, she amends her statement. "Er, I will."

Either not listening or not caring, the Doctor turns to Rory.

"Well… if there were two Ponds, how would you feel about not having them both?" the Doctor suggests. Rory, not always the quickest one, does not understand.

"But there _are _two of them. And you're going to fix it anyway, right? I mean, if not, that's fine with me, but I thought-" Rory starts stumbling through a reply.

"No, you idiot, think!" the original Amy says. The exterior of the TARDIS gives a shake, followed by the interior doing the same.

"Doctor!" yell four voices, the two Amys', Rory's, and the Doctor's.

"Oops, I was so surprised I yelled my own name." the Doctor mumbled. The lights go out. The shaking comes to a stop and for a moment, all catch their breath.

"Ok! Now are we all accounted for? Can I hear two Ponds and a Rory?" the Doctor yells.

"Here!" came the yell of one Amy.

"Here!" came the yell of another Amy.

"I'm right here!" Rory's voice sounded quite a bit closer to the Doctor. There was some shuffling as he moved closer to the Time Lord.

"So, what were you saying about having two Amys?" Rory whispered.

"One for you to settle down with, one to send off on adventures with me. We both stay happy," the Doctor whispered back. For a moment both boys stayed silent, thinking about the possibilities of having two identical, sexy, Scottish women.

"Oh, I could _definitely_ deal with that," Rory said.

"Boys! There are still two of me!" yells the original Amy. The Doctor and Rory stand up, Rory clearing his throat with embarrassment over what had been going through his head.

"Alright, both Amys, follow my voice!" the Doctor yells. "That's right, follow, follow, follow! Right along… I'm running out of things to say… Geronimo! Come along, Ponds, you can do it." Sure enough, both Amys find their way to the Doctor and Rory. But then another voice joins the party.

"Remember me?" the voice says.

"Um, no. We can't see you," Rory responds.

"Oh no," the Doctor mutters. A small light appears in front of the previously unknown person's face to reveal someone all too recognizable- the Dream Lord.

"Why must you _always_ come back?" the Doctor says, sounding resigned.

"Only as often as you invite me!" the Dream Lord replies, cheerfully cryptic. "So! A choice again. Only this time, Amy, it's not yours. Would you two boys like to see how your little fantasies play out?"

"You're not doing that again!" the second Amy says, obviously upset. Both Amys remember all too well what happened the last time the Dream Lord came around.

"Oh, but I am!" the Dream Lord states happily. The sound of monkeys screeching began filling the air.

"Monkeys?" Rory asks with great confusion.

"Well, I couldn't very well have used birds again. Birds were last time, for the girl. Monkeys are much more fitting for you two boys. Night-night!" the Dream Lord replies.

"Rory? Rory? Aren't you getting up?" Amy's voice comes to Rory's ears. He opens his eyes to find himself gazing up into his wife's eyes. With a quick look around him, he finds that he is in a bedroom quite similar to his own back home, but larger, and with a king-sized bed which he is currently lying in.

"Um, yeah, yeah," Rory answers groggily.

"You're going to be late for work," Amy said, taking hold of his hand and pulling him to sit up.

"As a doctor?" Rory asks hopefully.

"No, silly, you're a nurse," Amy says with a small laugh.

"Huh. I have no idea why I said that," Rory admits honestly. Somewhere in his memory, he had just forgotten his previous thought- that the Dream Lord had made him a doctor once before. But now, that had been wiped away.

"Alright, I'll be right there, just let me get dressed," Rory says.

"I'll be downstairs," Amy says, giving him a quick kiss before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"So, you like the new reality?" the Dream Lord had just appeared in the room, sitting directly across from Rory. Rory grunted in surprise.

"What are you doing here!" Rory yelps. The Dream Lord chuckles.

"Don't you remember?" the Dream Lord says. And then, Rory remembers. He remembers the ship crashing, the lights going out, the TARDIS landing inside itself, the two Amys, and the Dream Lord coming to interfere again.

"By the look on your face, which, by the way, you've been making for the past five minutes, I'll guess that you have remembered," The Dream Lord points out. "Well, anyway, now you've got a choice. Would you like to go back to reality, or see what the Doctor's doing with the other Amy first?" the Dream Lord poses a choice. Rory thinks for a moment.

"You mean… somewhere else, the Doctor is also dreaming, this same dream, and he's got the second Amy with him?" Rory says as he begins to understand.

"A slow learner, aren't you?" the Dream Lord says. "But back to the choice- tell me, which would you rather? Would you like to simply return to reality, or would you like to see how the Doctor's getting along with the other version of your wife?" Rory stopped for a moment.

"Well… I'd really like to know-" Rory was cut off by the sounds of monkeys screeching.

"Wake up, Doctor," Amy's voice floats to the Doctor's ears. He opens his eyes to see himself in Amy's bedroom, looking just the same as the day before her wedding when he had returned her temporarily. The only thing different is that there is no wedding dress hanging up.

"Oh, there you are," Amy says. The Doctor looks up to see that Amy is sitting next to him on the bed, much in the same position as that night.

"Hello, Pond," the Doctor greets with a smile. "It is nice to see you and all, but do you happen to know what I'm doing in your room?" he asks. Amy laughs.

"Really, Doctor? Don't you remember? We stopped here so that we could drop off Rory and then we slept here for the night," Amy said.

"Oh, right yes…" the Doctor says. "No idea why I forgot. Well! It's off we go now, into the TARDIS for the next adventure." The Doctor starts to get up and make for the TARDIS, which was in the corner of the room, but Amy gets in front of the door.

"But we haven't even had a snog in the bushes yet," Amy says, echoing her own words from after her wedding.

"Are you saying you want to go outside, hide in the bushes, and kiss me?" the Doctor asks in disbelief. Amy gives him a devious smile.

"Why Doctor, that's exactly what I want," she answers him. The Doctor swallows and tries to get around Amy and into the TARDIS, but she gets in front of him and uncomfortably close to his face. He made another move for the TARDIS, this time succeeding in getting next to the door. Amy pushes him against the door and begins kissing him, much to the dismay of the Doctor, but he allows it for a few moments before pushing her away.

"Now, why don't you go outside? I'll be there in five minutes," the Doctor says, improvising.

"You always say five minutes, but it never is," Amy pouts.

"I mean it, five minutes," the Doctor repeats.

"Fine," Amy agrees and leaves the room with a wink.

"Having fun?" the Dream Lord appears, leaning against the wall.

"You! Why are you here?" the Doctor asks.

"Oh, you remember," the Dream Lord says. And then the Doctor does remember.

"So now, I give you a choice. Somewhere else, Rory is with the other Amy. Would you like to visit and see what he's doing or go back to reality? It's you dream, after all. Or is it? It could be Rory's," the Dream Lord asks. The Doctor thinks for a moment. On one hand, he could see what Rory's life would be like with Amy, and at the same time he could stay in this dream for a little while longer, enjoying Amy's undivided attention. But he needs to get back to reality. And he would not be able to deal with Amy's constant advances.

"Send me back. Now!" the Doctor commands.

"Suit yourself," the Dream Lord says with a shrug. Monkeys begin screeching.

"Really? Monkeys? You could do so much better," the Doctor manages to say as he falls asleep.

"Blame yourself, I'm only what you make me," the Dream Lord responds.

"So, what do you think Rory?" the Dream Lord asks. Rory just finished watching the scene unfold between the other Amy and the Doctor.

"That… was ridiculous," Rory says. "Amy would never act like that!"

"Wouldn't she?" the Dream Lord inquires. Rory sighs.

"Well… no, she wouldn't!" Rory answers, a little less confident.

"Let's see, you know she's kissed him before, yes? And she's asked to snog him in the bushes before, yes? And she's always been a flirt, yes?" the Dream Lord lists proof.

"Ok, yeah," Rory admits, a bit defeated. "But she chose me! Last time that you did this, she chose me! Do you expect it to be any different this time?" Rory asks in defiance.

"But this time it is not Amy's choice. It's yours. Or is it the Doctor's? Whose dream is this? The Dream Lord sets down the question.

"Uh, does it matter whose it is?" Rory asks.

"Of course it matters! Are you dreaming of a calm life where you've settled down with Amy, or is the Doctor dreaming of an exciting life where he'll travel around with her? Answer the question right, and you get to choose if you'd rather stay in this world or reality. Answer wrong, and I'll send you to another dream… one without any Amy at all," the Dream Lord explains. Rory's eyes go wide.

"Well, think on that, and it's back to your quaint little dream for now!" The monkeys screeched.

Rory finds himself back in his bedroom, in the middle of putting some new clothes on. The memory of what has just transpired is fading away quickly, so he rushes downstairs to tell Amy before he forgets.

"Amy! I have something important to tell you!" he yells. Amy, who is in the middle of making some pancakes, looks up.

"More important than trousers?" she asks with a smirk. Rory looks down, realizing he is standing in the kitchen in his boxers. "As much as I like the look, some of your patients might be a little bit uncomfortable."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Rory agrees, a little embarrassed.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Amy asks, flipping a pancake.

"I…" Rory squints and furrows his brow, trying to think. "I can't remember."

"Well you'll remember eventually, whatever it is. Either way, you should wear some pants," Amy consoles him.

"Right then, I'll be right back," Rory replies, heading back up the stairs and into his room.

"So then, wasn't that fun to see?" the Dream Lord inquires of the Doctor. The Doctor had just seen Rory's last scene of running down to the kitchen in his boxers.

"I said to take me back to reality," the Doctor says with anger beginning to creep into his voice.

"But remember who I am. I acted on your secret desire to see what Rory and Amy would be like as a settled down couple," the Dream Lord responds.

"So no matter what I say, it'll just be this- this back and forth? That's not how you play fair," the Doctor complains.

"Oh, I never said you didn't have a choice. It's quite the opposite. You have a question to answer- is this Rory's dream or yours? Answer right, and you get to choose if you'd rather stay in this world or reality. Answer wrong, and I'll send you to another dream… one without any Amelia Pond at all," the Dream Lord explains.

"You find this fun, don't you?" the Doctor asks.

"How'd you guess?" the Dream Lord inquires with a smile.

"Because I don't find this to be fun in the least," the Doctor says. Cue the monkeys.

The Doctor, quickly forgetting all that has just happened, finds himself back in Amy's bedroom, about to open the door. He pauses for a moment, trying to remember what he's just forgotten, but he opens the door anyway, going down the stairs and out the front door, walking around to the back. Not seeing Amy yet, he walks toward some of the bushes until he feels something grab him ankle, causing him to fall into the bushes, landing halfway on top of Amy.

"There you are Doctor. You actually came in five minutes, there's a surprise," Amy says.

"Right, I did," the Doctor replies. Amy starts attempting to kiss him again, but the Doctor pushes her away. "No, no, you are human, you're little Amelia Pond!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Doctor," Amy says. The Doctor looks at her, all of her, and the fact that they are buried underneath bushes together.

"Clearly not," he agrees. "But that doesn't mean that this… this… _this_ is ok!" the Doctor says, disentangling himself from both Amy and the bushes.

"Oh, what a pity, you're ruining all my fun," the Dream Lord said, reappearing in front of the Doctor and Amy.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asks, obviously confused.

"Alright, enough! I want to make my choice then," the Doctor yells, instantly remembering all that has been happening upon seeing the Dream Lord. The Dream Lord sighs dramatically.

"Fine, but I'll need to bring Rory around then," the Dream Lord says. With a snap of his fingers, Rory appears next to the Dream Lord and Amy disappears.

"Now that we have Amy's boys assembled, it's time for you two to make your decisions. You've both had your own experiences and watched each other's. Now tell me, who's dream is it?" the Dream Lord asks.

"His," both Rory and the Doctor say at once, pointing to each other. They then both look at each other as if the other has gone mad.

"It's not my dream, you're the one who got something he didn't have before!" Rory points out.

"What? Your wife? Did it look like I wanted her like that?" the Doctor counters. "Come on, you saw what I did, how I pushed her away," he continues.

"So you're telling me you didn't kiss her back? You know, when you were in her bedroom by the TARDIS?" Rory shoots back. The Doctor stops for a moment.

"Well… she _is_ Scottish," the Doctor replies. Rory throws his hands in the air.

"So it is your dream!" Rory yells in triumph. The Dream Lord, throughout this exchange, has remained unusually quiet.

"So you've decided then? The Doctor's dream?" the Dream Lord asks.

"Yes," Rory says.

"No," the Doctor says at the same time. Before Rory can object, the Doctor explains.

"You want a settled life with Amy; I want to travel with her. We both got what we wanted, but a little of what we didn't want- you're still a nurse and can't remember your pants." Rory looks down at the ground. "Yeah, I saw that bit. Anyway! And I got Amy throwing herself at me every five minutes which, believe it or not, would make it extremely hard to fly the TARDIS. It's both of our dreams." Rory says nothing for a long moment.

"Wait…" Rory struggles to understand.

"Oh, don't think too hard, we don't have the time, just go with me!" the Doctor instructs.

"Alright. We've decided then, Dream Lord. It's both of our dreams," Rory says. The Dream Lord narrows his eyes.

"Fine then. So, make your choice. Stay here and each have Amy Pond all to yourselves or go back to reality where you'll have to share," the Dream Lord tempts.

"Reality," Rory and the Doctor say in tandem.

"Very well, but this isn't the last you'll see of me! As a reward for playing, you can say goodbye to you two Amy Ponds for a moment. Until next time!" the Dream Lord says, disappearing with a snap and causing the two Amy Ponds to appear in front of Rory and the Doctor. They each pull a boy off to the side away from the other.

"Well, goodbye then Rory. It's back to life on the TARDIS," the Amy with Rory says, not really happy or sad.

"Right. Back to the way it should be. You won't remember any of this, will you?" Rory asks, curious.

"No, the Dream Lord didn't send my real mind into this dream. Only you and the Doctor are sharing it. The real me is in some other dream back in the TARDIS," the Amy with Rory responds.

Meanwhile, the Amy with the Doctor is also saying goodbye.

"It sure was fun though," the Amy with the Doctor says.

"It could've been worse," the Doctor replies. The Amy with him gives a smile, one that he recognizes from earlier in the dream.

"One last snogging before you go then?" she asks. Before the Doctor can reply, Amy puts her arms around his neck, leans in, and kisses him with energy. The Doctor does not resist this time, knowing it is only a dream, and a dream that is about to end. And besides, he knows Rory isn't watching. Monkeys screech for the last time.

The Doctor and Rory wake up, finding themselves back in the TARDIS with two Amys, clearly having also just woken up.

"So did that-" Rory starts to say, but the Doctor cuts him off.

"Before we trade stories, ok you," he points to the original Amy. "Into the police box now."

"Well, then I become her?" the original Amy says, looking at the second Amy.

"Yes, go, go, go!" the Doctor commands, making hand motions toward the door. The original Amy obeys, walking toward the exterior TARDIS door where the second Amy is standing.

"Do I really look like that?" the original Amy asks, examining her other self.

"Yeah. Yeah, you do," the second Amy replies.

"Mm, I'd give you your driver's license in that," the original Amy compliments with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"I bet you would," the second Amy says back.

"Oh… this is how it all ends. Pond flirting with herself- true love at last," the Doctor says and the pauses. "Oh, sorry Rory."

"Absolutely no problem at all," Rory responds, clearly quite interested in the sight of his wife flirting with another version of herself. After the TARDIS is restored to proper settings, the three reposition themselves.

"So, about the Dream Lord, were you guys dreaming what I was dreaming?" Amy asks. Rory and the Doctor glance at each other, obviously hoping that the answer is no.

"Well, that depends. What were you dreaming of?" Rory asks in return.

"It was a really weird dream. You see, I dreamt that the Doctor married his TARDIS, and I was the maid of honor, Rory, you were the ring barrier… and…" Amy stops, seeing the Doctor's and Rory's faces change to expressions of relief. "What is it with you two? What did you dream?"

"Oh, well, you see-" Rory starts.

"It was nothing at all-" the Doctor begins.

"Completely different," Rory adds on.

"Totally," the Doctor agrees. Amy looks from one to the other.

"Boys," Amy starts, continuing to look from one to the other. "What happened?" The TARDIS shakes, making a landing.

"Well, would you look at that! We've landed. Somewhere fun, I hope," the Doctor says. Amy glares at him and then at Rory. Rory takes the opportunity presented by the Doctor to get out of the TARDIS and onto whatever planet may await him. The Doctor begins to follow suit when Amy calls from behind him.

"Doctor," she calls. He turns around to face her.

"Why do I keep on getting the feeling that I've done something that I shouldn't have but really enjoyed it?" she asks him. The Doctor thinks for a moment. He could tell her that she feels like that because in a dream she had just kissed the Doctor, twice.

"You were dreaming about my love life with the TARDIS, you naughty girl. Don't dream about other people's love lives!" the Doctor scolds her mockingly. Amy laughs and leaves the TARDIS. Before leaving, the Doctor stops at the door for a few seconds.

"It's all right, Sexy, I'm not leaving you for her," he says soothingly to his beloved TARDIS. With that, he walks out the door and onto a planet he will forever think of as just "good timing."


End file.
